


Семейный выходной

by Vodkyrie



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Что увидит Микки Пирсон если заглянет в гости к своему секретарю?
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 50





	Семейный выходной

— Микки, это не настолько важные бумаги, чтобы ты мчался через весь город только для того, чтобы оставить на них свой автограф. Я более чем уверен, что этот контракт может полежать в сейфе до понедельника. — Рэй говорил тихо и торопливо, и это не могло не напрячь Пирсона. 

— Рэй, все в порядке?

— Что? А, да, все в полном порядке, Микки. — Спешно ответил Смит, глядя, как Эрни и Призрак выносят его запасы виски из бара в сад. Он не ожидал, что «Карапузы» настолько любят виски по полторы тысячи фунтов за бутылку. Ничего, Тренер возместит ему стоимость каждой бутылки — натурой, разумеется. 

— Не врешь? Впрочем, неважно. Мы с Розалинд приедем к тебе минут через пятнадцать. — Не дождавшись ответа, Пирсон сбросил вызов и повернулся к жене. — Ты это слышала, Роз? Документы могут подождать! И это говорит Рэймонд, мать его, Смит! — Мужчина в раздражении ударил ладонью по рулю. — У него явно не все в порядке. Блядский светофор! Какого хрена он такой долгий?!

— Тише, дорогой. — Розалинд положила руку на бедро мужа и с силой провела по нему, успокаивая мужчину. — Если ты сбросишь скорость хотя бы до сотни, мы узнаем, оправдано твое беспокойство или нет. 

— А если не сброшу?

— Тогда мы будем наблюдать за делами Рэймонда с Небес. 

— Скорее из Преисподней. — Микки хмыкнул, но скорость послушно сбавил. 

Фешенебельный район, в котором жил Смит, встретил чету Пирсонов… оглушающим рэп-концертом. Микки и Розалинд переглянулись. Песни о шлюхах, наркоте и оружии сочетались с этим местом так же, как смокинг от Тома Форда сочетается с ужином в Макдоналдсе — и все-таки, нашлись люди, которые послали на хуй правила и решили встряхнуть этот тихий пригород. 

— Не знала, что слово «блядь»  _ настолько _ универсальная рифма. — Розалинд едва сдерживала улыбку, глядя в окно. — Как думаешь, в каком доме вечеринка? 

Майкл проигнорировал вопрос жены, сосредоточившись на дороге. Остановившись около дома Смита, он повернулся к Розалинд и встретился с ней взглядом: 

— Уверен, такого ответа ты от меня не ожидала. 

Мистер и миссис Пирсон молча вышли из машины и направились в сторону дома Рэймонда. Если оглушительная музыка не самого интеллектуального содержания на этой улице вызвала у четы Пирсонов легкое удивление, то картина, открывшаяся им на лужайке перед домом Смита, повергла их в шок. Пожалуй, в большем охуевозе Микки Пирсон пребывал только после той истории с расстрелом русских парнями Тренера. Ну а теперь эти самые парни устроили вечеринку на лужайке у дома Рэймонда, мать его, Смита — человека, который считает идеалом чистой комнаты стерильную операционную, а оптимальным количеством людей в доме, кроме него самого, — ноль. 

Одно из двух: либо Рэймонд пересмотрел свои взгляды на жизнь, либо эти парни считают себя бессмертными. Других объяснений тому факту, что они пили любимый виски Рэймонда, заливали кетчупом любимые стейки Рэймонда, топтали любимый идеально подстриженный газон Рэймонда и при этом кривлялись на камеру, у Майкла Пирсона попросту не находилось. 

Розалинд Пирсон оправилась от шока быстрее, чем ее супруг. Она тихонько подошла к кривляющимся перед камерой парням и поинтересовалась: 

— Что делаете, мальчики?

— БЛЯДЬ! — Один из карапузов от испуга выронил камеру. 

Гомон голосов мгновенно стих. Даже музыку “карапузы” сделали тише. Микки Пирсон с женой были последними, кого они ожидали здесь увидеть, и поэтому они не знали, как сейчас себя вести. Напряженное молчание нарушил голос Тренера:

— Эрни! Не выражаться! Сколько можно повторять? — мужчина вышел из стеклянных дверей кухни и, оглядев вновь прибывших, снова повернулся в сторону кухни. — Рэй, это к тебе! Надеюсь, что только к тебе…

Пирсоны были знакомы с Рэймондом уже почти двадцать лет и видели его в гневе, печали и радости; но до этого момента они никогда не видели смущенного Рэймонда — а именно  _ смущенный _ Рэймонд вышел к ним из кухни, держа в руках миску с салатом.

— Микки, я же сказал, что все в порядке, — начал было мужчина.

— И давно ты называешь это, — Микки обвел рукой двор, — порядком?

— Не очень, — замялся Смит.

— Ясно, — кивнул Микки и решительно направился в сторону дома. — Рэй, на два слова. 

Уже разувшись на пороге кухни, Пирсон обвел взглядом карапузов:

— Хоть одно слово о моей жене и я каждому из вас глаз на жопу натяну — и даже ваш Тренер вас не спасет. Все ясно?

— Да, мистер Пирсон. — Нестройным хором ответили парни. Розалинд лишь фыркнула и села в кресло рядом с барбекю. 

— Иди уже, Рэй. — Тренер забрал у мужчины салат и слегка подтолкнул Смита в сторону дома. — Он ждать не любит, ты же знаешь. 

Кивнув, Рэй поплелся в дом: Майкл был в гостиной. Смит не был дураком и догадывался, о чем хотел сейчас поговорить с ним Пирсон, но все же попытался оттянуть этот разговор.

— Если ты насчет контракта, то с ним все в порядке. Я могу принести его сейчас, он у меня в кабинете — и ты... 

— В жопу контракт. — Пирсон остановил Рэя. — Лучше расскажи мне о том, что я сейчас увидел у тебя во дворе. 

— Это… семейный выходной. 

— О, — Микки уставился на Смита с недоверием, — у вас все настолько серьезно?

— Почти как у вас с Роз.

— “Почти”? 

— У нас, в отличие от вас, есть пятеро детей. 

— Подъебал так подъебал. — Микки рассмеялся, и Рэй тоже позволил себе улыбнуться. — Ну, тогда может познакомишь нас с ними? 

— С радостью, Микки. 

  



End file.
